a bad prequel
by MyNeoRose
Summary: its bad, I know


about 1.7k words, Also this was for school, so it's not very good =P, XD.

Word guide

document/d/13VJd3P8npRUPqnKn3XsOuATwJ2CIIskeYwvGqiy3OfI/edit

Romeo and Juliet, The Origins of The Ancient Feud.

A very long time ago, in 1150, in a little place called Verona, there lived three families. The Montagues, the Capulets, and the Escalus's. Between each family's estate, was about half a mile of forest, they were in a triangle-like position. There was a sort of hierarchy between these families. The Escalus's punished, and had power o'er the Capulets, and the Montagues, because they were much stronger. The Escalus's family contained the head of the house, Charles Escalus, who was the father of two kids, who have moved somewhere else, a couple years ago. It also contained Dorothy Escalus, the wife of Charles, and it contained Dorothy's two brothers Brunt, and Bunt Krillman, the house also held two servants under it, John De Lancie, and Ben Hover., and finally it had five freelance soldiers. The Capulet's house was of Peter Capulet, the head, Martha Capulet, the wife, their twin daughters Rem, and Ram, and one servant whose name is John Keller.

The Montagues estate was inhabited by the head Romeo Montague, his wife Rachel Montague, their son Bang, and Romeo's brother, Jake Sider. Anyways, one day in november. The head of the Capulets house, was outside chopping trees, for some building material, when he heard a tree close to him smash into the ground, shaking the ground.

Scene 1: The Forest

(Enter Peter)

Peter: "What the bloody hell?" _(backs away, and falls.)_

(Enter Romeo.)

?:"Sorry that's mine fault."

Peter: "Really Romeo, again?"

Romeo: "Sorry chap, I t'was a little distracted.(walks over to Peter, and gives him a hand.) You ok?"

Peter:"I'm fine." (takes Romeo's hand, and gets up.) Now then, what art thee doing? This part o' the forest is designated to Capulets, you have your own section."

Romeo: "What? No, this must be'est Capulet territory, i've only be'n walking for thirty minutes."

Peter:"Well, either you're trying to take'th me for a fool, or you really art a fool yourself."

Romeo: "I am not a fool, for the fool has to be'est you." _(Crosses his arms)_

Peter: "If thee tis not a fool, then thee must be'est able to tell, thy what nine plus ten is."

Romeo: "Tis, obvious, doth you take'th thee for an idiot?"

Peter: "Thee , an idiot if thou can't figure out, a simple counting problem.

Romeo: "Fine then, thy take'th thine dare, the answer Tis twenty-one."

Peter: "Wherefore, thee is a bigger fool, than I thy thought, for the answer is nine-teen, therefore thee, is a fool."

Romeo: "What trickery is this, thee must be'est lying, thou cheat!" Peter: "Thy has't ne'er hath said, a sin from thy mouth."

Romeo:"If thou says, that thee has no sins, then thou must have sinned, making thee a cheat, and a sinner!"

Peter: "How dare thou, accuse me for sinning, when thou doesn't e'en know thine answer to a simpleton's counting problem!" ( _Peter gets in Romeo's face, then a horses galloping is heard.)_

 _(Enter Charles)_

Charles: "Men, breaketh this up!" (Charles comes into view, on a horse.)

Peter: How the bloody hell, did'st thee find us?"

Charles:"Thy most wondrous Deities, has't led thy hither, and to what I find, tis, two men, quarrelling, ov'r such childish things! Wherefore, art, yee two squabbling, ov'r such small things?"

Peter:"I of'r mine most humble apology , Sir."

Romeo: "Thy doest, too.".

Charels: If Yee, doest, quarrel yet again, then thy wilt hast no choice but to Sendeth, a soldier, to each of thou houses, too gaze ov'r yee. Now wend home, to thou families."

Peter, and Romeo:"Aye sir."

(Exit Escalus, then Peter, and Rome, who leave in a different direction.)

(Exit scene)

Scene 2: Fights

(Enter scene, another part of the forest, both of them are walking in the direction of north, talking with each other)

Peter: "This tis, your fault, Romeo."

Romeo: "Maybe if thee had'st nev'r wenteh into thy forest, this would has't nev'r befall, and if thee hadth nev'r intervened, then thy surely could has't beaten thee, to a pulp."

Peter:"Tis that a dare?"

Romeo: "Tis one."

Peter: "Then by mine honor, thy accepts thee dare, to the death."

Romeo: "Fine by thy."

(The two fight, and Romeo hits Peters foot, cutting off the front half of his foot.)

Peter: "Ahh, Oh Romeo, mine foot, tis be'n many years since thy hath felt, pain, like this, please, spare thy life o' this sir. _(Peter begs for his life.)_

Romeo:Tis dishonorable to try to scape, from a dare, and tis dishonorable to let thine befall, so to keepeth Thy families named from being stained, I shalt slay thee.

Peter: Romeo, Thy beg of thou, to spare thy life, and thy wilt give thee whatever so thou desires.

Romeo: Thy families honor, tis what thy rates over all else.(Peter chops at peter neck three times, before his head comes off.) Now thy wilt return to thy estate. (Takes Peter's axe, as a prize, but forgets his own.)

(Exit scene)

Scene 3: Discovery

(Enter house of capulets.) (Translate the dialogue when done.)

Martha: Where tis thou, thee should have be'n back by now, Keller! Keller!

Servant Keller: Aye madam?

Martha: Peter should have be'n back by now, wend out and look for thee.

Servant Keller: Aye madam.

(Exit Keller.)

Martha: Peter, where art thee, thee should have be'n back by now.

(Exit house.)

(Enter forest, where keller is walking around, shouting for Peter)

Servant Keller: Master! Where art thou master! Where has thee gone, thou mistress, is very worried.(Sniffs air.) What is that smell? (Walks close to where the smell is coming from.) Master! Where be'eth thou? (Turns around a big tree, to find his dead master.) Master! Who hath doneth thine terrible action to thee, now who shalt lead thy capulets, we art not complete, without thee master. (Stands up, and steps on Romeo's axe, then picks it up, and inspects it, reading the signature on the head.) So thou Romeo hast doneth this, thou shalt pay, and thy wilt make sure of that, Thy swear on mine life, thee wilt be'est avenged. (Keller hooks the axe to his belt, and picks up Peters body.)

(Exit scene.)

Scene 4:Taking Arms.

(Enter Capulet house, where Dorothy is pacing back and forth.)

Martha: "Where is thy servant, thy hast sent thee close to fifty minutes ago."

(Enter Keller.)

Servant Keller: "Mistress! Mistress! Thy has horrible news, thy husband has be'n slain by thee of the montagues."

(Lays down his master's body, then shows her Romeo's bloody axe.)

Martha: No, it cannot be'est, for Peter to fall, in such a way as this, for wherefore has god forsaken thou!" (Dorothy starts crying.) Servant gather thy people in this house, and wend, wend avenge thee. (Falls to her knees, and starts sobbing.)

Servant Keller:(Calls for Rem, and Ram)"Come to me, and take'th arms up against thee monster Romeo, who hath slain thy master!

Rem and Ram: He killed daddy! We'll make thou pay.( They grab swords, and torches, and leave the house.)

(Exit scene.)

Scene 5: The Fight.

(Enter the house of the montagues, filled with the stench of alcohol, near midnight.)

(Enter Romeo, and Jake.)

Romeo: Then Thy sliced thy old fools head off.(Jake laughs.)

Jake: Romeo, oh mine dear brother Romeo, wherefore hast thou nev'r told thy, that thee was such a good fighter?

Romeo: Thy nev'r wanted to make thou jealous. (both of them laugh.)

(Enter Bang.)

Bang: Daddy, uncle, mommy needs yee.

Jake: Wherefore doest thou woman need us..

Bang: She says thither's capulets outside ready to breaketh the doors down.

Jake: Hear that brother? Thither is a good dare outside, for us, let us take'th it.(He stands up, then sways.)

Romeo: Brother thee is in no condition to fight, Bang shalt fight in your place

Jake; "Don't be'est crazy, thee is just a child."(falls down, and passes out.)  
Romeo: "Bang get me a sword."(lays Jake on a chair.)

Bang: "Aye sir!"

(Exit Bang.)

(Exit house.)

(Enter outside the house, where their are 3 Capulets, and 2 Montagues.)

Servant Keller: "We art here to slay thee Romeo, as he has slayed thy master, Peter!"

Romeo: "Ha! Thou think thee can kill thy, tis not possible."

Bang: "Well they doth have one more person."

Romeo: "Numbers matter not, when thy is a swordsman o' high skill!"(Romeo sways a little.)

Servant Keller: "Let's wend!"

(Keller fights Romeo, while Rem and Ram go against Bang.)

Servant Keller: "Ha, thou is better then thy have thought, you to be'est."

Romeo: "Flattery wilt get thee nowhere."

Bang: "Agh!" (Ram cuts into his shoulder, causing Romeo to look their way.)

Romeo: "Bang No!" (Rem stabs Bang in the chest.)

(Romeo drops his weapons and, runs over to Bang.)

Romeo: "How dare yee kill a innocent little boy!"

Servant Keller: "was either thee, or mine little mistresses."

(The sound of metal clopping is heard, Charles and some soldiers come out of the forest)

Charles: "What is this!"

Romeo: "Yee monsters killed mine son!"

Servant Keller: He knew what he was getting into when he tried to defend thee murderer, Romeo!"

Charles: "Silence! Explain what happened, both o' you!"

(They explain.)

Charles: "I see, this tragedy wilt not wend without punishment. The capulet servant shalt be'est hanged, and thou Montagues, have be'n served justice. Guards! Escort the servant to thy estate, and have thee hanged, also one o' yee escort yee young ladies back to their estate! Also, from now on, one o' you shalt follow Romeo wherever he goes, and keepeth thou from inflicting more damage."

Soldiers: "Aye sir!"

Rem and Ram: By Keller (they start sniffling, as a soldier walks them home.)

(Exit scene)

So the guards did what they were told, Keller was hanged, and two soldiers were to live with the montagues, and the Capulets, over multiple generations each house got angrier, as Charles sent new soldiers to live with them, to replace the old ones, and this went on for generations, until finally after about ten, they let them off the hook, and continued to fight forever, until two star-crossed lovers died.


End file.
